The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital wireless communication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for reducing the effects of interference in such communication.
Wireless communications systems of a cellular nature are well known, where a network entity in the form of a base station is responsible for communication with user equipment, or client stations, within the coverage area. When a client station moves from one coverage area to another coverage area, handover techniques ensure that the communication is not lost as responsibility is passed to a different base station.
One technique for handling multi-carrier transmissions is orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM offers the advantages of improved downlink system capacity, coverage and data rates for packet data services with high spectral efficiency due to a nearly rectangular spectrum occupancy and low-cost implementation using the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT). It has been exploited for wideband data communications over mobile radio channels, high bit rate digital subscriber lines (HDSLs), asymmetric digital subscriber lines (ADSLs), digital broadcasting, and wireless local area network (WLAN) in IEEE 802.1 In and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX) in IEEE 802.16, with mobility being supported in the IEEE 802.16e amendment to the standard.